A path to the broken road         OTH S9 my style!
by whoyouarexo
Summary: <html><head></head>My vision of a next season; Nathans at the forefront with a harrowing secret that could hurt everyone in its path, including him, and as he tells Haley, her self-destruct button may just destroy another character...R & R with ideas and feedback everyone!</html>
1. 9x01

**Ok, well, this is season 9, my style! **

**Nathan & Hales haven't had Lydia, and Hales is not pregnant**

**Thats the only footnote, enjoy, theres drama, alot of angst, and at the heart of it all is Nathan and Haley!**

Testicular Cancer..the two words that ran through Nathans head, as he sat on the river court with a hand running through his raven black hair. Everything had been going so well..Haley was finally on the mend from the depression of her mothers death, Jamie was turning into a better kid everyday, Brooke and Julian were happy, Clay hadn't died from the gunshot wound, everything was good.

At least, it was until Nathan went for his 6 month check up at the doctors. He had them scheduled, as Clay had got him a advert for cancer..he said it would be hard hitting, make people respect Nathan Scott the person more, instead of Nathan Scott, the fit basketball player. Haley had been overjoyed that he was going to be a part of the campaign, she saw it as a tribute to Lydia, a beautiful tribute, a signal that they still awknowledged the awful disease that killed her.

Nathan had been told that they had to check him, that they were sure nothing would be wrong, but as he was the face of the new adverts, he had to have himself tested before telling others to. A slightly awkward but understanding Nathan alerted the doc to do what he needed to. And now, he knew the truth.

The aching pain in his groin had a reason. And a name. Cancer. He had cancer. And there was nothing he could do about it..he couldn't tell Haley, it would destroy her, not after everything that had happened. Clay was still recovering..well, he is..Nathan bit his tongue roughly, he didn't know how many times he was going to use the "Clay is recovering" exucse to avoid telling him things before it finally wore thin

* * *

><p>Haley hummed to herself as she made her dinner, for her and Nathan, and Quinn who would be joining them. Quinn bounded in with a smile, and took a smell<p>

"Not the toaster pastry then?" she grinned, and Haley rolled her eyes

"Its a roast" Haley revealled proudly, and Quinn laughed

"I was joking you goof" she giggled, and Haley laughed with her

"So wheres Clay at tonight?" Haley asked, watching her sister

"Scouting again. Ever since hes been able to drive again, theres no stopping him!" Quinn smiled fondly, and Haley nodded

"Good on him..well, Nate will be home soon, and Jamies at Chuck's..fancy setting the table?" Haley asked

"Of course" Quinn smiled softly, and skipped over to the draw

* * *

><p>Brooke sadly surveyed some of the baby clothes and items still in front of her, and breathed a harsh, wobbly breath, trying not to think of the inns and the outs of the situation. Julian came up behind her, with a comforting hug and loving words to whisper into her ear<p>

"The pain will go sometime Brooke.." he said softly, wrapping his arms around her

"How do you know?" Brooke whispered back, clutching his arm

"Because one day Brooke Baker..things will eventually work out for us..we will get our happy ending" Julian said, his voice shaking slightly at the emotions displayed in his wifes eyes. The events of the adoption had raised her hopes so high, only to be let down again. She was always let down. He tightened his arms around her as her vulnerability revealed itself to him, her shoulders shaking slightly, trying to show no weakness in a typical Brooke style

"Ive been offered a job" Brooke said, mindlessly, resting agaisn't Julian

"Thats great Brooke..where?" Julian said, kissing her temple and smiling at her

"Clothes over Bros.." she said, cocking her head to one side

"And?" Julian probed..there had to be more

"They want me to be vice president..in New York" Brooke shrugged, considering it and turning to watch Julian

* * *

><p>Nathan got through the door, shuddering slightly..he wanted to tell Haley, he had to tell Haley. But the treatment, it had to be quick. What if the inevitable happened. What if he had to go one short of a pair? This made him less of a man, he was sure of it, he knew it..<p>

Haley bounded over and linked his arm, looking happier then she had in a while. Nathan saw this and forced a smile

"Hey you" he smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss

"Hey" Haley smiled back, leaning agaisn't his shoulder

"Hales.." Nathan started, but Haley cut in

"Quinns here..Clays out of town so I took pity on her.." Haley giggled, and Nathan nodded and followed. He knew Haley liked having her family around her

"Hey Quinn" Nathan kindly smiled, taking a seat

"Hey Nate" Quinn said with a huge grin, sliding into the seat opposite him. Nathan smiled at the two James' girls..he couldn't ruin tonight, could he?


	2. 9x02

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming!

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days since Nathan had found out that fateful test result, and his timing at telling people was just not working out. It was like Jamie said, he avoided things..Jamie..how was he going to tell his only son that he had cancer, and was going to have to go into hospital?<p>

Nathan sat down next to Clay, Julian and Chase in the diner, and hoped that his friends would help distract him, even unknowingly

"So you had your check up this morning?" Julian asked, and Nathan frowned..no he didn't

"Yeah" Clay nodded softly, and Nathan breathed a visible sigh of relief..the question wasn't directed at him

"How did it go?" Nathan asked, with a apologetic tone..with all the thinking he had been doing, he had completely forgot about Clay

"Everythings fine" Clay said, with a grin, and the boys all smiled

"Thats great" Nathan nodded, breathing a sigh of relief

"No gunshot touches me" Clay laughed, with a coy wink, and Julian rolled his eyes and laughed

"Hows Brooke?" Clay asked, turning to Julian, and Nathan started to float off into his own world as Julian started to talk about Brooke and the failed adoption

He needed to tell everyone but how..Haley had lost her mother, everyone had stuff to think about..

The conversations flowed until Chases lunch break ended, and he headed back to Tric..shortly after Julian got a call from a irate Brooke, and headed off apologetically, shaking his head as he left, looking scared about his wife and how she was feeling. Nathan turned to Clay

"Fancy going and getting drunk?" Nathan asked outright, and Clay watched him intently..there was obviously something his buddy needed to forget, but what? But maybe that was exactly it, Nathan needed to forget..and he sure as hell had alot to celebrate, so that would tie the two events together

"Sure thing..taxi on me" Clay winked, and high fived Nathan, who was hiding a multitude of sins behind his eyes and masking his fear with a smile, as he always did.

* * *

><p>Hours later, and the two guys were sitting at a bar, Nathan downing shots and Clay watching him warily with a bottle of beer<p>

"You gonna tell me whats wrong man?" Clay asked, knitting his eyebrows together and turning to properly face him

"Do I have to have something wrong with me to have a drink now..why aren't you drinking up?" Nathan asked a bit rudely, he was drunk, his eyes were red, and he was hitting out at the world

"Didn't think the newly installed kidney would appreciate binge drinking just yet" Clay said softly, ignoring Nathans barriers like he had done so many times when he was in the midst of becoming his agent

Nathan shook his head "sorry" he sighed a little, and downed the shot of tequila that he had just had put in front of him, ignoring Clay's quizzical glares

"Hows Haley?" Clay asked, deciding that there was no time like the present, and that he needed to try and wield Nathans problem out of him before he drank himself to death

"Fine" Nathan grumbled slightly, he knew Clay and he had seen him like this with other people, he knew he was trying to help, but he just needed some fun

"Nice.." Clay smiled, and Nathan frowned

"How much longer you gonna try and be the agony aunt?" Nathan snapped, and Clay took a breath..Nathan was always rude when he was drunk, don't rise to it..

"As long as it takes for you to open up Nate...ive seen you drink your problems away and all it does is make them worse" Clay sighed, and Nathan closed his eyes, trying to block it..he stood up and went outside, he knew that he was too vulnerable, he couldn't tell Clay, he would tell Quinn and Haley, he needed to be in this alone in order for it to work.

Clay followed him, with a glass of water, and nudged him in a friendly manner, sitting on the wall that Nathan was perched on

"Something bads happened Clay" Nathan thickly said, through the water he was now drinking, to try and cure his "self medication" of alcohol

Clay quickly looked at the pain radiating out of his blue eyes

"How bad Nate?" Clay asked, his forehead creasing into a frown

"Bad enough" Nathan simply answered..he didn't want to go into it

"So, your here drinking it away huh...smart plan" Clay said, looking into the distance

"Right, like you've never sunk a few after something big?" Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend, who immediately looked uncomfortable but recovered

"Yeah Nate, after my wife died I _sunk a few _and almost killed myself, thats why I know it doesn't work" Clay coldly replied, and Nathan winced, he never really had talked to his friend about his deceased wife, but now he had brought it up, and Nathan felt awkward

"Sorry man" Nathan said, patting Clay on the back

"Don't be, just, whatever it is Nate, you have to open up to someone..im not saying me, im saying your wife..secrets are bad" Clay sighed, carefully placing a hand on Nathans shoulder

"But what if it sends Hales over the edge, after her mum and everything?" Nathan asked, the fierceness in his eyes leaving them as he thought of his wife

"Then you have to risk it buddy, she would rather know what was going on.." Clay nodded, and the two guys got up

"Ive gotta go man" Nathan said, breathing in sharply..he was ready

* * *

><p>Nathan stepped in the door<p>

"Hey, is that you Nate?" Haley asked, he could practically hear the joy in her voice, which was going to make this conversation worse

"Yeah" Nathan said, with a hollow smile, quivering slightly at the coldness that he had just shut the door on

"How was your day?" Haley came down the stairs and gave him a gorgeous smile

"Actually Hales..I have something to tell you.." Nathan said, leading her to the lounge and sitting her down

And just like that, everything changed

* * *

><p>I know its a bit slow atm guys but stick with me I have a big storyline ready to go!<p> 


	3. 9x03

Thank you for every review guys means the world! Keep going! :D

Longer chapter this time, keep reviewing love you all! Say any ideas you have, any ideas you have, if you want a love triangle i'll give you a love triangle!

* * *

><p>"Cancer..you cannot be serious Nathan, no" Haley whispered, quietly, her expression changing immediately as she struggled to take the news. Nathan had imagined her getting upset, having reminders of her mum, but this was on a whole new scale.<p>

It was horrible telling her..

_"Hales I need to tell you something" he had repeated, his voice growing stronger and more determined after his conversation with Clay_

_"What is it honey..you got me a present?" She asked, laughing slightly and kissing his cheek with a coy grin; Nathan sighed, he knew this would kill her_

_"You know when Clay got me that advert..for cancer.." Nathan started, watching Haley step back from him a little, looking confused; it was starting to sink in, she didn't like the topic of conversation_

_"Yeah.." Haley asked, keeping a calm and cool exterior_

_"Well we did some tests, me and Clay had to do tests" Nathan babbled nervously, running a sheepish hand through his hair and watching Haley take a deep breath, looking nervous, but nodding, not thinking that her words would add anything to what Nathan was about to say_

_"I tested back positive Haley..for Testicular Cancer" Nathan had said, taking a shuddering breath and watching his wife, just praying she would say something. He searched for the meaning in her eyes, what was she feeling, was she upset, was she hurt, well of course she would be hurt but on what scale..._

* * *

><p>Rocked back to the present, and his wifes expectant eyes, Nathan relented<p>

"Im serious, Haley" Nathan revealed, trying to keep strong, but he had been holding it in for so long that a shy whimper subsided

"They must of mixed it up" Haley muttered, in a monotone, looking pissed off

"What?" Nathan asked, following her as she headed over to the kitchen, still muttering to herself

"You and Clays results, they must of been swapped, Clays got cancer..oh my god I should ring Quinn shes going to be devastated..with mum and then the man she loves.." Haley said, wandering around, pouring herself a large glass of wine, being completely out of character. He had seen Haley in denial about her mum, but this seemed to be alot worse, but he knew that deep down, Haley knew. This was why she was currently walking around with a phone but doing nothing with it, her eyes had glazed over

"Clay doesn't have cancer Haley..I do..and I have the piece of paper that says so, right here" Nathan frowned, digging into his pockets and finding a battered envelope, something that he had carried around with him ever since he found out the news, the writing was fading due to him reading it so much. Everytime he showered, everytime he was in traffic, everywhere. And now finally, he had told Haley, and she didn't believe it

"It cant be..the timing.." Haley said, trying not to admit defeat

"Is like a sick joke..I know Hales..but I can get help" Nathan said, folding his arms and deciding that he needed to be strong

"Thats what mum said.." Haley sadly said, then snapping back into her parallel universe

"But Clays condition has nothing to do with you..he will get help, he will. Oh Nate are you ok, your best friend gets cancer.." Haley babbled, coming closer to him and wrapping 2 arms around him, but Nathan pulled her off, in a frustrated manner, holding her wrists lightly above both of their heads

After a minute of silence, Nathan spoke through a lump in his throat which was threatening to expose his weakness

"Haley..its me..ive got cancer. Not Clay..he tested negative..like I thought I would..we were meant to both be negative Haley" Nathan sniffed slightly, suddenly dropping Haleys hands and sighing heavily, he needed Haley so badly right now..

* * *

><p>Brooke sadly ate through a pot of chocolate ice cream, not even pausing to laugh as she watched Julian get a spot on his nose<p>

"How were the guys today" Brooke said in a deadbeat voice, feigning interest at something new

"Fine..Clay had his check-up, his kidneys going to be fine" Julian said, wondering if a little positive news would help dull the ache in Brookes heart

"Im glad theres some good news on this side of the patch" Brooke said, focusing on the hair that she had found that had strayed out of the control of her ponytail

"Have you thought about that job offer Brooke?" Julian asked, trying to break her flow of thinking..the conversation the first time hadn't been promising

_"Vice President, Brooke thats massive!" Julian grinned, overcompensating for his excitement, trying to get her to match his mood, desperately trying_

_"Massive" Brooke repeated, looking around the empty nursery and sighing "Not that massive though" she continued, gesturing to the three colours on the wall that they had painted, and watching Julians facial expression become pained_

_"Maybe a move is the best thing for us Brooke..a new focus, eh?" He asked, sliding his hands around Brooke's waist and finally breaking her barriers down..she was leaning agaisn't him_

_"Thats what everybody wants..a new focus. Like nothing happened" Brooke said, trying to pull away from Julians embrace, but not having the strength to do so_

_"What do you mean?" Julian questioned his wife, whos gaze was again fixed on the wall_

_"Everybody runs away from things, and now we have completed the set.." Brooke said bitterly, looking up at Julian_

_"Nobody has ran away from anything" Julian said, in a promising tone, but Brooke broke away from him_

_"Everybody has ran away, Nathan runs away from giving up Basketball, Clay runs away from the fact that he shot shot by a psycho, and now, we are running away from the fact that we.." Brooke stuttered as she tried to carry on_

_"Lost a baby Brooke, we lost, a baby" Julian reminded her, "you need to start saying it Brooke, then you will accept it" Julian softly said, cradling her away from the world.._

_"But if we leave, we run away, we run away from the fact that we didn't get what we wanted here Julian..nothing is going to fill the hole in my heart once its been opened" Brooke said, supressing a small cry and grabbing her keys_

_"I need to go out Ju.." Brooke whispered, kissing his cheek and rushing out of the house with a small sob_

_"Brooke.." Julian started, but she had already gone_

Brookes stony voice broke Julians thought trail

"Julian, I cant..we cant." Brooke repeated, and wandered to the fridge, her footsteps becoming more and more slow

* * *

><p>Clay smiled down at Quinn and pressed a soft kiss down to her head<p>

"This is good" he smiled, almost serenely

"Whats good?" Quinn asked, snuggling into him more

"Me, you, no drama for once" Clay replied with a small laugh

"Its all gone now baby" Quinn responded

_Clay burst into the house with a big grin_

_"Quinn?" he called out, it sounded alot more urgent then it should of been_

_"Baby, im here" Quinn called back, and rushed into the lounge, where Clay was stood_

_"How did it go?" Quinn asked, stepping towards him carefully_

_"Everythings fine Quinn..I cant believe it..everythings fine.." Clay said, looking into her eyes in the way that she knew he did, taking her into that small world that just contained the two of them. Just with one flicker of those piercing blue eyes. This was also combined with a wide grin_

_"Everything? The kidney? The bullet?" Quinn grinned, watching his expression, it didn't falter_

_"Absolutely everything! We made it!" Clay responded, with a big laugh and a joyful face. _

_"Oh my god this is amazing!" Quinn smiled, not being able to hold herself back any longer, and pulling Clay towards her, putting her arms around his waist, pulling him in and giving him a small, sensual kiss, before holding him close_

_"Thats what happens when you have everything to live for" Clay whispered into her ear, feeling Quinns face light up with the situation_

_"I mean it Quinn..I love you" Clay smiled, and pressed a kiss to her cheek_

_"I love you too, more and more everyday" Quinn replied, holding him closely. This was their world._

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting on the sofa, Nathan watching her calmly, trying to keep a brave face on<p>

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew Nathan..who did you tell..oh I know, you probably told Clay, and Julian,and Quinn and Brooke probably know, and im probably the big idiot who knows absolutely nothing all over again huh Nathan?" Haley stood up, taking a generous sip from her glass of wine

"Your the first person ive told Haley" Nathan said, not rising to her bait, she was upset, he knew she would be

"Oh, so you hid it. Yeah, you avoid things, even Jamie said so, I remember now" Haley said, folding her arms and taking another sip..Nathan bravely rose from his seat and softly took the wine glass from Haley

"It wont help you Hales" he said, sadly

"You have cancer Nathan..you have cancer.." Haley said, emitting a small cry..and then Nathan knew she had finally taken it in after a night of persuasion, and wrapped his arms around her..he knew.


	4. 9x04

Thanks for reviewing guys, means alot and keep it up, love that theres more people coming through! Thank you for the feedback, let me know what you want to see happen, if you think anythings going to happen etc! x

* * *

><p>A day later, and everything was still changed.<p>

Nathan had held Haley in his arms all night, listened to her sobs, listened to her worries and her upset. Listened to her denial. She had told him to get tested again, maybe the results got mixed up? And then the dawn had rose, and a indifferent Haley had rushed off, saying something about needing to prepare Jamie for school

Nathan had sat on his own in the house, looking at the tempting bottle of gin in front of him. The thing that had helped him through his problems with basketball.

But another voice niggled inside of his head.._It hadn't helped, it had just made Nathan avoid it..and he didn't do that anymore.._

And thats why he found himself on Clays doorstep, knocking on the door for the third time

"Chillax dude im coming!" was the response from Clay, clearly thinking it was the postman or something

"Oh hey Nate, whats up?" Clay asked, in his normal everyday tone upon opening the door..this was what was going to make the conversation even harder

"Can we take a walk?" Nathan said, looking at Clay's reaction carefully

"Sure buddy lets go" Clay grinned, shutting the door and bounding down the stairs, Nathan following him in pursuit

"So, you wanna talk business? Because you have some great stuff coming up Nate.." Clay started, but Nathan cut him off almost immediately

"Clay I cant do anything for the next couple of months at least" Nathan admitted, bowing his head

"Nate, I know your a bit shy sometimes but you cant just take a break like that for no reason" Clay said,looking conflicted between being the agent or the friend in this situation

"No Clay, I have a reason" Nathan frowned, looking at his friend, determined to look him in the eye and tell him instead of bottling it

"Well tell me then buddy, whats a problem between friends?" Clay smiled, giving Nathan a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before sitting and turning to look at the sea. Nathan sighed and sat next to him

"Clay, you remember those tests we did for cancer, when I got that ad?" Nathan asked, and Clay watched him, nodding

"And we got ours back at the same time..you told me yours was negative, right?" Nathan continued, and Clay motioned for him to carry on, nodding his head still

"Mine came back positive Clay..I have cancer" Nathan confided, and watched Clay's facial expression drop immediately, in concern for his friend. Nathan silently pleaded with him to accept it and not become in denial. He couldn't be asked to have another test..

"I don't know what to say Nate..im so sorry" Clay compassionately stated, putting a hand on Nathans back and keeping it there

"What kind of cancer is it?" Clay asked, his blue eyes contorting between the obvious emotion of sadness, and a subtextual one of strength

"Testicular" Nathan said to the floor, trying to cover his eyes, his expression, to show he was not breaking in any sense of the word

"There are so many cures for that Nate..we will get you through this..we'll get the best treatment money can buy" Clay quickly said, trying to reassure his friend

"I cant buy good treatment, I need to support Haley, Jamie, the house, everything, without basketball.." Nathan worried, putting his head in his hands again "I don't need the best treatment" he bravely concluded

"I'll pay" Clay suddenly piped up, watching Nathans mental battle with himself..Nathan wheeled around to face him

"What?" Nathan asked

"I'll pay for your treatment, private hospital, best doctors in the world, the works. THey worked on me when I had my shooting, and so many people said I could of died then. So how about it..give him another client, and i'll pay" Clay said, as if he had just initated a lightbulb moment

"Clay thanks man but I cant ask you to do that" Nathan said, looking at him

"Your not asking Nate..im doing and im not going to feel the slightest bit better until I do it, I need to help you" Clay said, and Nathan responded

"I cant ask you do to that" Nathan repeated again

"I didn't ask you to consider giving up your whole career to try and donate me a kidney and save my life, but you did Nathan, because you were being selfless and you were being a good friend" Clay said, rubbing his hands together

"Thats not the sa-" Nathan started, but it was his turn to be cut up

"Same? Of course it is Nathan, If I pay for you to get the best treatment possible on private health, not only will you be quicker, but you'll be more comfortable, you'll recover in better time, let me do this Nathan" Clay said, holding out a hand as if it was a business deal

"What if it doesn't work huh, then what Clay, ive wasted your savings" Nathan said, almost angry at himself for telling his best friend

"It will work. Don't think like that. And if it doesn't, your in debt" Clay grinned, surveying Nathan and hoping he was a bit happier

* * *

><p>"How did Clay take things?" Haley asked, watching her husband file into the house, and quickly pouring her 3rd glass of wine back in the bottle<p>

"Fine actually...he offered to pay for my medical treatment" Nathan said, hoping to get a reaction, opinion..just something..

"Right" Haley said, her stomach churning

"Well, ive cooked Jamie's favourite so you better be hungry" Haley grinned, acting as if everything was normal all over again

"Haley.." Nathan started in a warning tone

"He should be coming back from Chucks anytime now" she mentioned

"Haley you cant pretend its not there" Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, but she knocked them away

"Whats not there" Haley answered, almost viciously

"The testicular cancer ive got" Nathan honestly said, and Haley looked flabberegasted

"Don't say that word" she said, almost angrily

"What word?" Nathan asked, now confused

"Cancer..we don't mention it here, and I don't want you making it all popular within the household" Haley said, as if she had suddenly turned into a iceberg

"Haley I thought we were getting somewhere last night, you understood, you believed, you cried with me!" Nathan cried out, watching his wifes eyes dart around the room

"I guess I cant get used to the fact that im loosing someone else I love to the same disease that killed my mum...sorry if I deny it a bit Nathan!" Haley suddenly shouted, through tears, and ran upto her bedroom

"Haley your not gonna loose me-" Nathan tried..but he had already heard the slam of the door..for tonight, she was gone


	5. 9x05

Thanks for all the kind reviews guys :D Keep em all coming!

* * *

><p>"You sure you can hold your own weight?" Clay asked with a wink, as he crossed the Scott's garden with a fond smile<p>

"Jealously gets you nowhere Evans" Nathan smiled, in the midst of a push-up

"I can do a push-up!" Clay protested

"Yeah, a push-up" Nathan grinned, emphasising the "A"

"Point taken, anyway how you doing buddy?" Clay asked, collapsing into a deckchair near to Nathan, Nathan sat up.

"Alright.." he started..

* * *

><p>"Quinn your being stupid" Haley rolled her eyes<p>

"Your drinking at 10 in the morning and im stupid?" Quinn rudely answered back..she knew it was the only way to get to Haley, she had come while Clay was checking on Nathan. She had tried to call Haley when she found out about Nathan, but she hadn't picked up

"Oh sorry, does your husband have testicular cancer?" Haley asked, harshly

"No Hales, but the guy I love has almost died before, and I know its a hell of a scary thing" Quinn said, trying to gain some common ground

"Thats different and you know it" Haley said, putting her glass forcefully onto the table and sitting in a chair

"Yeah, it is. You have the chance to be there for Nathan when everything happens. I never had that for Clay. You have warning" Quinn pointed out

"Typical Quinn" Haley drunkenly murmured

"Whats the insult now then Hales, I know what your like when you have wine in you, and I know its nasty" Quinn said, placing two hands defiantly on her hips

"Its always about you" Haley sing-songed, sounding yet again out of character

"Hitting out because you can't take information in, for real Haley?" Quinn asked her, trying to get to her, its what she needed

"Im not" Haley muttered, covering her head

"So thats not what you were doing when you threw your phone across the room, or when you started moaning at Peyton on the phone for no reason?" Quinn asked

"You were listening to that?" Haley asked

"Of course I was Hales, im trying to help you if you would just let me" Quinn said, more softly this time. She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Haleys ear

"Your not helping your smothering" Haley admitted, covering her eyes slightly

"Its the worst thing when the guy you love is hurting, I get that, trust me" Quinn tried again, approaching from a different angle

"Clay was out for 2 weeks, Nathan could be out for life if this treatment doesn't work. Everything. Wiped. Gone" Haley continued, trying to keep a small sob from escaping her lips

"Clay could of died, and Nathan wont" Quinn fiercely said, placing a arm on Haleys shoulder

"Mum did" Haley bluntly finished, before pouring herself some vodka

"Mum knew what was happening to her Hales, she came to terms with it..Nathans young, he caught it early, he just needs you now" Quinn said, trying not to flinch at the mention of their mother. She softly slid the glass away from Haley

"this wont help Nathan" Quinn said, and Haley looked at her

"I know..this isn't fair, why is it everyone we love that gets bad things happening to them Quinn? Mum, Nathan, Brooke, Clay, you, everyone good suffers" Haley cowered a little, looking to Quinn like the smaller sister that she used to love and protect from a early age

"Lifes not fair Hales, and as much as i'd love to see Taylor stumble in her stupid heels and break a ankle, im going to accept the fact its never going to happen, and help the people that need it" Quinn smiled, trying to inject some humour, something she knew she had done when she heard Haley snort in laughter

"But why always us?" Haley asked

"Why ask Hales?" Quinn replied, and Haley looked at her

"Because theres got to be a answer somewhere" Haley sadly said, standing up "im not being fair, I need to accept this for Nathan" Haley said, nodding to herself and surveying Quinn

"You do Hales, and it will mean the world to him, having you right at his side" Quinn smiled, and Haley returned it weakly

"Im gonna talk to him" Haley said, and wandered outside, within 2 minutes Clay had wandered in

"Hey babe, wanna grab some ice cream and go sit in the hot tub?" Clay asked, grinning and putting a arm around her waist

"You know ice cream would melt" Quinn grinned, as they started walking towards the door

"Oh..yes..of course I knew that..cookies?" he laughed, and Quinn snorted, "you so did not know that"

"Oh I did" Clay laughed, as they sat in the car and began to drive

"Hows Haley?" Clay asked, becoming more serious as he pulled out of the drive

"I think I actually got through to her. She needed some sort of tough love" Quinn said, putting her seatbelt in

"Thats good..Nate actually seems to be in quite good shape" Clay proudly said of his friend

"Well there we go then" Quinn smiled, things were looking up

* * *

><p>"Julian" Brooke looked around the house, she had just come in. She saw him perched on the sofa and bounded towards him, looking mysteriously happy<p>

"Whats up wifey?" Julian asked, watching her smile

"I took the job in New York" Brooke grinned

"Wait what? I thought you didn't wanna go?" Julian asked, standing up and looking at her

"I didn't..but then I was speaking with people today, and I was thinking..a new starts might be what we need." Brooke said

"You've changed your tune.." Julian replied, looking confused

"I watched your documentary the other day..about the next chapter, what happens next" she sat down, pulling Julian with her into a comfortable position "I saw Clay talking about his loss, and how moving helped him, and I think its a good move if we do it properly" she continued, pulling Julian's arm around her "and it would be so good for your films" she finished, looking into his brown eyes

"Well we are definitely going then gorgeous!" Julian grinned, pulling her head towards his for a gentle kiss

"We're moving to New York!" he cheered, and she grinned, watching how excited he was. She knew he wanted this..but was that why she did it?

* * *

><p>"Im sorry Nate" Haley said, later on as she curled upto him<p>

"I understand its hard for you Hales" Nathan said into her hair, just feeling close to her was helping him

"I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't in the house. Then Quinn came round and sort of, made me see sense" Haley admitted, recalling her time with Quinn

"Well, thats good" Nathan nodded, stroking her arms

"How are you?" Haley asked, turning to Nathan and watching his eyes

"Im..fine" Nathan said, trying to shut off the vulnerable side of himself

"Your not..but you will be" Haley responded, almost immediately

"Its ok to feel scared Nate, you don't have to talk about it, but its ok to feel it" Haley pressed a kiss to Nathans cheek, as he shut his eyes and tried to rid his thoughts of negativity

"When have you got an appointment with the doctor?" Haley asked, and Nathan was reverted back to his now-life. Cancer. The big C

"Friday" Nathan whispered, as if he was afraid. He was afraid. Friday was going to make it all real, the doctors were going to say the words "You have Cancer" to his face. He had only before heard it on the phone, or saw it on print in a envelope handed to him. But now he was going to be on the other side of a desk, no more denial

"Well its Wednesday. So we can have a day in tomorrow, and then we can start the big stuff" Haley smiled, and tried to reassure herself "its been caught early Nate, and your young, your healthy. you will win this battle" she said, and suddenly felt more confident. For once, it didn't seem like the odds were continuously stacked against them, Nathan was young, he was healthy.

"I know Hales..thats what ive been telling you" he chuckled softly "and we will come out the other side, stronger" Nathan said, with the Scott integrity that she had grown to admire and love so much, he could always reassure her when he was scared

"Jamies at school tomorrow right?" Haley asked,

"Yeah..I'll drop him off" Nathan smiled "I want you to rest, you've been through alot lately"

"Your the one with cancer and your telling me to rest" Haley chuckled slightly "some things will never change" she smiled, giving her husband a soft kiss on the lips

"Should I tell him?" Nathan suddenly blurted out, and Haley motioned at him to carry on

"When I was his age, this whole thing would of freaked me out, but at the same time, hes our family, our son.." Nathan continued

"I would want to know, no matter what my age was" Haley spoke quietly, thinking of how late her own mother had told her

"Just not now" she quickly said, and Nathan looked at her "hes so happy at the moment. Lets just give him until after Friday, then we'll have a clearer picture on how to approach this. theres no point him worrying about the unknown" Haley said, stroking Nathans hand

"But he does need to know?" Nathan asked

"Sorry honey, none of us can avoid this, we have to tell Jame, and soon" she gripped his hand in a sudden movement

"Tell me what?" Jamie asked, suddenly appearing from behind the door..but how long had he been there?


End file.
